Luth Helder
Early Life The man we now know as Luth Helder or "Boltas The Magnificent" as he would have you call him was not born in a grand castle nor did he grow up on the streets of''' Sorrow's Landing. He grew up in a small bookstore in in the '''Obsidian Circle owned and run by his parents. He was not an only child his sister whom none in the city has heard from in several years helped raise him, she who is 10 years his senior used to tell him stories of heroism adn noble knights both stories she made up and stories from the many books in the store. The parents were unlike most gandrians and thought highly of other races especially the elves since they spent their youth exploring the elven cities of the east. This however did not go over well with some of their neighbours whom were devoted members of The Frontier of Gandria, 'these people started harassing the parents trying to make them leave town. Luthian and Merid Milner were not the kind of people to give in to threats and argued that the elves are just as inteligent and good as humans. One of the men when hearing this went for a knife and jabbed it in the heart of Luthian, sources claim that the man in question whispered "purity above all." as he killed Luthian. The young Andor was said to see it all through the window of the store he even saw the guard staning hear by giving a hand signal mouthing "purity about all." as his mothers throat was cut from behind by the first mans wife her eyes full of tears Merid fell on top of her husbands still warm body. After this incident the young Andor didn't trust anyone since he had seen even the guards turning on his parents. Knowing the origin of his own name the 13 year old boy started going by Luth Helder in honor of his father as to not be recognized by the people that killed his parents. He spent his days trying to get food any way he could he found himself quite the adept at gambling especially the gamdrian card game "Ruse" and made quite a bit of silver for a young man living on the streets. Witnesses do tell of a game he lost it all in and ended up in severe debt. Rise to "Fame" While he was by no means a well known individual Luth found himself being spoken about in certain cirlcles regarding his string of luck playing Ruse, because of this he found himself in a rather shady tavern in a game of Ruse with three others 2 of wich he knew to be ruthless to people who took their money through gambling and otherwise, the third was a man in a big hat with brightly coloured feathers in it. After a few of rounds the 2 men started fiddeling with their knives looking angrily at the young man of 16 who had taken most of their silver of of them, the third man then suggested that they should make it interesting and placed a finely crafted lute on the table claiming it a magical lute that granted the player unparalleled skill. This was something the young Luth found irresistable a way to make money ohter than gambling seemed good to him. The man in the hat took all the money Luth had and more and more put him in severe debt to the man. The man let the young Luth work of his debt to him as his personal servant doing his laundry carrying his things and the like. After a year of servitude Luth accidently walked in on the man changing and realized the the human man he thought he served was no human at all he was an elf using illusions to hide his elvish features to blend in to the crowd of Sorrow's Landing. He finally told Luth the truth that he was a famed bard in 'Elandor and that his name was Willamin Gladomain. The elf also told him that he had found the young Luth to have potential for the bardic arts he wished for Luth ro be his apperentice as he put it, Luth immedialty refused an left the room. It took Willamin 2 whole weeks for the young man to change his mind and only after hearing one of the bard songs about the forrests of Elandor. Eventhough the young bard would choose to follow a different path and collage he still thinks highly of the man that essentially took over for his parents something he will never admit but we have our sources. Recent Activities Two years after joining the Collage of Lore and finishing his studies under Willamin Gladomain Luth ran into a peculiar elf whom he proceded to do petty crimes with minor thefts and the like. At the age of 22 after getting arrested due to a "missunderstanding" as he himself puts it he joined up with a group of peculiar folk doing what could be called good deeds and odd jobs. Due to him drinkign a potion during a game to the death he has inexplicably been transformed into an Elf (to his dimay). Category:Characters